Re-occurring memories
Re-occurring memories is the 25th episode of The Crazy Maniacs Series and is the episode that went through some massive changes . About OOP Beginning The beginning and end of Re-occurring memories is a flashback to episode 9 . Marionette gets tired of all the arguing and tells everyone what happened for no apparent reason . End Marionette apologises to everyone about the awful memories as to what happened and Balloon Boy likes the story . Story Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were animatronics in a pizzeria called Fredbear's Family Diner and Fredbear was created in 4/10/83 (4th October 1983) and Spring Bonnie was created in 8/10/83 (8th October 1983) . Their role was to go on stage and entertain kids . Fredbear played on the microphone and Spring Bonnie jammed on with the guitar . More animatronics were created for the pizzeria : Freddy , Bonnie , Chica , Foxy and Lukas . Freddy , Bonnie and Chica were on a stage of their own , separated from Fredbear and Spring Bonnie . They were on stage 2 while Lukas and Foxy were in Pirates Cove . Yet again there were 3 more animatronics constructed but they were useless and were never used . They were Lizarcko , Brenden and Marionette . For whatever reason , Marionette was given life by unknown circumstances . Marionette also knew that he had life powers , otherwise known as "life orbs" and he tested it on Brenden and Lizarcko because he had no idea what the power he had could do . He then found out that both of them were moving . Marionette decided to give life to the rest of the animatronics for no apparent reason . After everyone was given life , everyone got to know each other and got along nicely . A man was hired for the pizzeria and his name was William Afton , he debuted his job in 11th January 1984 and his job was to take care of the pizzeria from 12am-6am but something unusual has happened . 3 months later (presumably April or March) the pizzeria has been set a blaze and all the animatronics were switched off aside from Marionette . Since he's not an animatronic and only a marionette doll , he dragged everyone out of the pizzeria then the building went up in flames . Only William Afton has died in that fire . Nobody knows who or what caused the fire and police say that it was because of "faulty wiring" . All the animatronics from Fredbear's Family Diner had been moved to Freddy's Pizzeria II . Changes * Scene begins before the intro * Opening scene after intro * Music fading at the end of a scene * More fade transitions are used * Different backgrounds Trivia * Mangle has her smaller head * When are the animatronics are on stage 1 during the flashback , Brenden has the same pose when he was given life * Lizarcko's pose is the same from his poster when all the animatronics are grouped up * At the top left of the screen when Marionette tries to evacuate all the animatronics , Comment Line is shown making an excuse as to why the animation is so laggy because there's a random camera there for no apparent reason . * When Marionette says that no one was hurt , Percy from Thomas The Tank Engine is shown for a fraction of a second . ** This joke was used because when a crash happens in TTTE , the narrator says "Luckily , no one was hurt". Characters introduced * William Afton Goofs * When Freddy is shown sat down , his right leg is lower than his left * Marionette didn't say that the pizzeria that the animatronics were in was Fredbear's Family Diner * When Marionette tries to get Spring Bonnie out of the building , Spring Bonnie doesn't have a mouth . Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes